Words
by nirimiri
Summary: Chara helps their siblings.
1. Words

It's was okay. Probably. Doubt are allowed so there's nothing to worry about. Maybe.

"Ok then! Let's start nice and slow. Introducing ourselves should do the work." They lift both their index fingers. As if they were ready to guide an orchestra.

What was going on? Well. Thing's that since you were a kid, you always had trouble speaking out your mind. But in all honesty? The simple task of speak was already a big struggle for you. Fortunately, your siblings didn't have to experience that hell of yours. Well, most of them. The youngest one of the family had the same issue just like you, but unlike you, they could express what they wanted without the need of words.

So, because of this, you as well as your family (along with most of the town you lived in) decided to learn sigh language. But because you weren't forced to speak, that doesn't mean you couldn't try. And that was what you second younger sibling was trying to archive.

"Let's start with you. Try to mimic my lips, It's ok if you wanna try to pronunciate it tho." A nod was given to them followed by a thumbs up. With that big smile of them, it started. "Now follow my rhythm; 'My-name-is-Frisk.'"

You gave a glare at your sibling who where sitting by your side, noticing their lips twitch, followed by an indecisive attempt of speak. Chara made an gesture to calm them.

"Remember, it's ok if you can't." They comfort the younger one. Frisk shook their head, letting their hair swing with every move it was made. The youngest child of the humans was determined to do it.

"N..na...me" They started, their little hands holding with a strong grip to their own sweater because of the struggle. Chara almost jumping, motivate them. It was working!

"Yes, go on." Chara encouraged, trying to hide their excitement at the back of their voice. Frisk flashed a gaze at you in which you gave in response a thumbs up as support.

"N-na..mee, I-it- it'sss, Fr..fr-is...k"

Something you all could agree was that after a long time of not hearing their voice it was quite refreshing as well as nice. You pat their head in a gentle way. They did a good job despite it sounding so broken, but still, you were proud of them. After all, you understood their struggle, it wasn't easy for you either.

Frisk gave you a bright smile, rising their head up so they could see you. Chara, who was standing in front of you both, clapped at the goal. Proud intensifying within their chest.

"Great! Now's your turn. Again same rules apply on you as well." Turning at your direction you felt you heart stop for a second. Anxiety slowly climbing on you. "No pressure." They added.

You took a moment to calm yourself. Despite knowing Chara was all but patient, you where enormously grateful at them for giving you some time to breath. It wasn't long, you didn't want to bother them (even though you knew Chara was willing to give you the time you needed because they understood.) You inhaled, then exhaled. Feeling a little more at peace you finally nodded.

"Now try follow my rhythm; 'My-name-is-Kris.'"

You could feel your mouth turning dry. "N..naa...m--" Suddenly the words didn't want to come out. You could feel the words choking you. Getting stuck half way up your throat. A gentle pull in your sleeve made you break free of your static state. You turned at it, Frisk gave you a (double!) thumbs up.

It helped you in a way.

"N-na...me..'s K..kr-...is..." You murmured, so soft as well as broken. You doubt they would actually hear ir. Jeez, was that your voice? You hardly believe it. It sounded so raspy and off, but the important thing here was that you actually forgot about your own voice.

How pathetic you could be? You were supposed to be the older sibling! Or at least for now since Asriel hasn't arrived home yet. You were supposed to give the example! What on earth was that!?

You are such a disappointment. A failure of an older sibling. A horrible student. A good-for-nothing, useless being. Why are you even al--

"Perfect! That's a progress, and I'll take that." Chara's words made you look up. "Good job you both!" They cheered. Frisk stood up with a jump, raising their arms at the action. You could tell they felt proud of their achievement. You showed a little smile at that.

Frisk's small hands patted your messy hair, Chara gave you a soft gaze.

"Don't worry. There's no pressure, you don't need to get it right away anyway. You tried, you did it. That's all we need." They stated, trying to stare directly at your eyes. You found no hint of deceit.

Sometimes they acted as the older ones instead of you. And when that happened, instead of feeling bad about yourself, it was actually kind of heartwarming.

They were there for you, and you'll do your best to be good enough for them.


	2. Rest

You wished to have a little time for yourself. Just for some peace so you could try and sleep the hours you couldn't catch at night. That feeling of something, something that wasn't really there nor you could see, but still watched over you bothered your peace, and in the end, you hardly got at least an hour of sleep.

But no matter how tired you were, your siblings wanted to play.

And you couldn't blame them honestly, they're still children after all. Well, maybe Chara was at some years to become a teenager ( _or were they already one?_ ) but still, you were glad they still played alongside Frisk.

But it seemed that to play by themselves was boring if Kris wasn't involved. So, they would always ( _and if not then mostly_ ) search for you. And you actually don't mind, you like to spend time with them after all. Is not like if you have friends anyway, aside if you count your siblings and brother.

Oh well.

Back to the point, you managed to _escape_ from your siblings. You went to the top of a nearby small hill. Y'know, the ones at the back of the house, your house. Mom would always tell you to not go, but if there's no way to convince you, then to be careful and try stay as near at home as possible.

And so you did.

You went looking for a comfy place to rest for a while, and if you were lucky enough, to fall asleep for couple of hours. In the end as you wished, you found your lucky spot. A green area hidden within the nature thanks to bushes, flowers and trees ( _a forest, basically_ ).

It was beautiful, and the view you had of the town was wonderful, a bonus you wouldn't complain at all. The breeze was nice, there was silence aside from some birds singing, but you didn't mind them at all.

You sat for a while on the grass, trying to picture the town as a whole in a attempt to distract yourself. It was so peaceful that you felt your eyeslids go heavy as in result you layed down. One hand went over your chest as for the other go ended at the back of your head. And before you knew, you find yourself slowly falling asleep.

Sadly, your peace was disturbed by soft footsteps that you could _swear_ they stopped near you. They found you, you were sure. But _who_ was the one to found you, you wondered.

Before you thought about it more deeply, a pair of gentle hands took the hand that was resting over chest and stretching your arm on the lawn, you felt an extra weight on top of it followed by two small hands holding into your jumper.

It's Frisk. There's no doubt.

Though they didn't really do much than cuddle with you, you found no issue in it and so you just let them be. And again, you actually managed to fall asleep.

It was peace just like you wished, and it stayed like this for a while. But because of it, you didn't notice the shining SOUL above your chest nor the cold gaze Frisk gave it before catching it. Squeezing it with such force you felt a burning pain travel your body. However, the moment you felt it, the moment it faded. Frisk smiled softly as their looked at you, you were still fallen asleep, never knowing about it.

"What are you doing" Someone called making Frisk slightly jump. Turning their head to face the other one, their gaze meet Chara's. Chara gave a quick look at the scene, and rasing an eyebrown they questioned the youngest one.

"D... do-n, ne" They murmured, still having some trouble but managing to formulate it faster than past times.

Letting go of the SOUL as it entered your chest, Frisk's hands returned to your jumper, this time hugging your body. Chara felt a wave of relief wash over them. And giving Frisk a last command, they forced their mood to change. Kris was listening.

"Frisk let go of Kris" You heard Chara's annoyed voice reach your ears, welp, seems like they also found you.

Frisk –who was resting their head on your arm– in the other hand just climb into you in response. Their small body resting now upon you with their head over your chest, as if they could hear your heartbeats. It was quite painful you couldn't deny, but at this point you were just too lazy to do something about it or even open your tried eyes. Chara groaned, probably pissed off by now.

"No, no. Frisk move, that'll be MY spot." Chara called again, it sounded more as a warning though.

Frisk let out a couple of soft giggles, however they didn't finish laughing as they suddenly gasped in surprise. You jumped in at the sudden grip Frisk was giving you. You opened your eyes only to watch an annoyed Chara pulling Frisk by their legs so they could go of you.

Your mouth opened in surprise, but just like always nothing came out of it. A mischievous grin appeared on Chara's lips. And you finally react when Frisk' arms surrounded your waist, holding you tight. You could hear how Frisk's laughs filled your ears.

Getting up at the same time you raised your free hand to make them stop you carried Frisk so they wouldn't fall. Chara –not so happy about it– did what said and Frisk smiled victorious, letting out a few giggles that Chara didn't take so well as they started to grumble. You started to get nervous.

"Ch, cho-c...co" You murmured and soon you regret it. God, you hated your voice. The way it sounded really annoyed you. But again, you didn't used it that much so it was normal for it to sound so... so _bad_.

But still, talking was a small sacrifice if it was to avoid a fight, right? And what better that a hot chocolate? Because you could really have one and honestly, you could say after all that scene you were sure you were not as tired as before at this moment.

Your thoughts stopped when you noticed the sudden silence. You did panicked, yes you did, but after putting more attention you noticed Chara's eyes sparking followed by Frisk stopping on their tracks, turning their face quickly at you.

"You talked!" Chara cheered, the bad mood melting away in a flash. A faint blush appeared in your cheeks. Yes, you did also talk. "It's good to know my lessons actually worked. Man! I'm so proud of you Kris!" They added, giving you a hug in reward. Frisk hugged you as well. They were truly proud of you.

Does you still remember about the the-youngest-acting-as-the-olders situation we talked about? Yeah, that was one of those moments.

"Ch...cho-co...!" Frisk repited, looking at you with a warming smile as Chara let go of you both. Chara gasped.

"Right! Let's go find Asriel and so we can get a hot chocolate!" Chara suggested and both of you nooded. Letting go of Frisk you put them down so their feet could touch the ground. You could carry them but you aren't as strong as Asriel to carry them for so long and all the way. You patted Frisk head, and smiled at Chara.

"Lead the way Kris!" They added. Frisk hold both your hand as well as Chara's, and as you were told, you guide them out of the forest leaving your resting place behind.


	3. Blue

"You know, your eyes are quite fascinating." Chara called, capturing your attention. Fascinating?

"W, wh-y...?" You questioned, finding your voice.

Chara's smile stretched for a second you thought, maybe it was because you used your voice. You have tried to at least say one or more words per day, it became more of a personal goal than anything else really, but still every time you talked your siblings seem to always light up when they hear your voice.

"Well, you usually hide them no? Behind those bangs of yours" They grin, you can't help but look down quite embarrassed. You don't really know how to react when people point out your appearance, it makes you feel shamefaced as well sometimes uncomfortable.

"I always thought your eyes were of a gray tone, but now I know I was wrong; they are just a really light shade of blue." You look away, Chara's soft laugh makes you cringe. "Don't get me wrong, they are beautiful." They will kill you if they continue you can swear. "But my point is: if I'm not mistaken from what I can recall I have seen your eyes shine in diferent tones such as a bright red as well as a vivid yellow and a soft pink. Now isn't that curious?"

You stop, thinking about what Chara just revealed to you. If you were honest, you don't know the color of your eyes. Yes, it sounds pathetic, but you never really cared that much to pay attention to them nor to figure it out, and just like Chara pointed, youdohide your eyes because of the same reason.

You remember the past. Those times where your family would leave aside whatever they had to do just focus on spending one night only for some quality time together. You can still remember that one-time you family happen to had the brilliant idea to play "Guess what color are Kris's eyes!" and of course it was okay for the theme to be focused on you when they had Frisk as an alternative option right? (No, it was not.)

That was awful. That night you almost died, or maybe you did die and now this is the afterlife. Or maybe you are being too overdramatic. Whatever of what happened you can still remember vividly the memory of your face heat up as the color expanded over your cheeks, tainting them with all shades from red to pink to the point youfeltthe urge to hide it with the help of your own hands, groaning every time your parents would beg for you to look up so they can know who was the winner of this silly game. You even happed to confront a sassy Asriel who tried to uncover your face by force, attacking you with tickles and then getting help from both Frisk and Chara to hold your hands so you couldn't use them in your defense.Those traitors.

That night despite being a total chaos for you, in the end it was all laughs and fun. Even your parents enjoyed themselves and honestly just the thought of your family being happy that was enough for you to accept that going thru all that was kind of worth it.

But focusing on the present, you personally haven't notice (or knew) any sign of change of color in your eyes. Yes, your eyes were freaky but that doesn't mean they arethatconcerning, no?

You stayed unresponsive for an obnoxious long period of time you can tell, as Chara probably noticed, they must have decided to take the rails of the conversation yet again.

"You know? Every time I get a peek at your peepers it always reminds me of Frisk's favorite flower," They start, finally getting your eyes off the ground so they can focus on them. "And Frisk's remind me of my favorite flower. What a coincidence, don't you think Kris? I wonder if my eyes remind you of something as well." Their laugh reaches your ears, but your mind is focused on trying to picture those said plants.

From Chara's favorite you could probably point your fingers at the golden flowers your Dad owns and takes care of. You have notice Chara always staring at them no matter how discreet they want to be when visiting Dad. Do they have a specific name? Buttercups maybe...? Or were you confusing them with the wrong kind of yellow flowers?

Regardless of what its name was the point is that you had the idea, but for the other flower Chara also mentioned, the ones that resemble the color of your eyes, you had nothing.

You can't recall any kind of blue flower in your dad's shop. Neither had you saw any in the wild or in town. Where did they have encountered such peculiar plant if there was no hint of it in this little town of yours?

You are so lost.

"Trying to guess I suppose?" Chara's voice calls again. You tilt you head, showing defeat as you ask for an answer. Chara's playful eyes watch you in silence as if they were reading you. They sigh, their gentle smile still in place.

"Someday we will show them to you, I promise." They say, you notice a hint of pain hidden in the tone of their voice. "Frisk is so excited to take you there, it is a beautiful place after all. They say that place reminds them of you, so does your eyes."

"N-ame...?" You try to ask, Chara's eyes shine with sadness.

"Waterfall." It feels bitter. "Do not worry, we will take you there, you will see that place." Their gaze falls into their pale hands.

"I will make sure of it." They whisper, but Kris does not hear.


	4. Midnight

Every time you close your eyes it seems there is always a void greeting you. As if waiting for you like it was meant to be from a distant beginning.

There's nothing, but you can feel everything. Every second, every sensation. You have learned that there's more than just an empty void. That it is only the beginning of the storm as Asriel would say in this kind of unwary or puzzling situation.

You don't know what to do or how to wake up so all you do is wait. Standing in place waiting for it to start or for something to happen. The situation feels just like in a perform, there is nothing you can do in the beginning but wait for the preparations to be done and the show to start.

Suddenly, something happens; you can see footsteps start appearing in the nonexistent floor. There is three different (kinds? types?) of footsteps: first there's the vivid red, almost like the color of the fresh blood, for its size you must say it seems pretty average but still slightly smaller than your own feet. Then there's the yellow one, its size even smaller than the red ones but what makes it pop it'll definitely be its bright color, almost assembling a golden tone. Finally, there's the reddish pink silhouette, always changing its size like some kind of glitch that can't decide what shape it wants to be.

You take a closer look, showing not visible reaction when they start moving towards different directions. It fills you with wonder, why the need to split up? They stop a few meters probably away from you, as it they were saying to you to follow them, but who will you choose?

You try to think only give up some seconds later. You don't really care, you will end up forgetting the dream anyway, why bother even trying?

You make your way towards the reddish pink one since it is the one that captures your attention the most. You wonder what will happen next.

It's probably the middle of the night, they don't really know. The just woke up suddenly, sensing that something wasn't right at all. And too much of their surprise, they were right.

Floating above you there's was that floating heart that wasn't meant to be there in the first place. They didn't even need to think twice to suddenly get out of bed and be on their way towards you. Going as far as for having no care to try and not to wake their bed sharing partner, their gaze and mind only pinned right on their shining target.

Reaching the lost SOUL, they hold it between their hands. Squeezing it with enough force to show their discontent towards it. The heart shivered, feeling intimidated at the tense atmosphere they have purposely created. It tried to flee, so it could go to the security of the inside of your chest, despite having no luck.

Frisk squeezed with now more force, but still tried to be gentle for your sake. Watching how it's shine slowly died, it gently vanishing from their hands. Then, it was gone.

They sighed, sitting on the edge of your bed. Letting their gaze soften they seem to forget the fact that you were by their side. They slightly panicked at the thought of having hurt you in some way but their worries were calmed once they saw you sleep silently.

They look at you with guilty eyes, biting their lips with enough force to tear the skin open. The room feels so cold because of the open window that their body can't stop shivering, that's what they want to think. With shaky hands, they lift your clothes up exposing part of your pitiful body.

Their eyes dance from one place to another, taking note as if they were analyzing you. In their quest of searching for any visible wounds on your body they just wish to cry, of letting everything out for once.

They can still remember that haunting feeling of fear lividly every time they gaze at your sleeping self. You have always looked so peaceful in their eyes despite the constant nightmares you try to avoid, and they know about it. They know and acknowledge it, and so, because of it every time you manage to fall asleep in your bed it means you can finally get some rest. It means they understand you can feel safe.

But they can still feel the knife being hold between their hands. They can still see your body sliced open. They can still sense the weight of their past sins. And they are so broken, they regret their ignorance every time they look at you.

They learned how to love you thanks to all these past mistakes, and now that they have another chance, they won't let it go to waste.

Sometimes they wonder if Chara feels the same, and they got a feeling they might do. Sometimes they wonder if you by any chance happen to remember all the past events now erased from existence, and they pray for you to not.

They are too focused on their sorrow to notice their partner now awake, hearing every sob and plead that escapes out of their mouth.

Because they also know; Both their ignorance brought you so much pain and confusion. Both their curiosity brought you misfortune. Both their bitterness brought you the end. And they will regret it until the day they are gone. They will love you dearly as a way to beg for forgiveness.

But you will never know.


End file.
